Jared Howe point de vue
by EverAfterRA
Summary: Tout simplement le livre du point de vue de Jared.


Résumé: Tout simplement The Host mais raconté du point de vue de Jared.

Note de l'auteur: Ai-je besoin de préciser que les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartienne pas ? Ils appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer auteur du fantastique roman Les âmes vagabonde. J'ai écrit cette fic il y a un moment déja. Jared est mon personnages préféré et je voulais que les gens puisse mieux le comprendre. Je vous en pris lisez. Ce n'est pas trop long vous aller voir. :)

* * *

Ils m ont prit Mélanie. Ma Mélanie. NON ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Je vais tous les tuer. Tous les massacrer. Sans en épargner aucun. Et ils vont souffrir comme moi je souffre. Et ils vont voir. C'est INJUSTE ! Après tout ce que j'ai subis. Après toutes mes souffrances. Pourquoi m'offrir le bonheur si c'est pour me l'enlever après ? Pourquoi me faire espèrer et me décevoir par la suite ? Je parie qu'ils aiment ca. Me faire souffrir. Me voir souffrir. Si je le pouvais j'irais retirer ces sales petits vers brillant un par un de leur corps et je les découperais tous en morceau. Un par un. J'ai envie de hurler. Je veux la voir. J'ai besoin d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans elle. J'ai peur de ce que je vais devenir sans elle. Si ce n'était pas du petit, si ce n'était pas de Jamie, il y aurait longtemps que je serais retourné en courant dans cette foutu ville de parasite pour la retrouver. Et pour la venger. La seule idée qu'un envahisseur vive avec son corps, utilise son corps me dégoûte au plus au point. Si je le pouvais, si, j'irais retrouver cette foutu âme qu ils ont du mettre en elle et la tuer. Même si je dois détruire le corps de Mélanie pour ca. Je sais qu'elle aurait encore préféré ca a l'idée de perdre le contrôle de son corps. Je respire un bon coup et je repense au petit. Je repense son sourire heureux d'autrefois. Et je me calme un peu. Un peu seulement. La haine est toujours la , bien présente, elle ne me quitte jamais, mais je suis enfin plus calme. Pour Jamie je vais continuer de me battre. Pour sauver son frère je vais continuer. Parce que je lui dois bien ca. Je vois encore cette petite note qu'elle nous a laissé dans l' immeuble ou elle a été capturé. Je la garde dans la poche arrière de mon jeans depuis que je les découverte. Elle ne me quitte jamais. C'est tout ce qui me reste de Mélanie. Et je la relis, et je la relis, et je la relis... Je la connais par coeur. Mais ca n'a aucune importance. La nuit parfois quand je refuse de dormir, de peur de faire des cauchemars, je serre la note toute plié et déchiré dans mes mains et je pleure. Silencieux je pleure. Les larmes coulent sur mon visage sans que je ne fasse rien pour les en empêcher. Je ne sais pas si le petit la remarqué. J'espère sincèrement que non. Et c'est nuit la j'ai envie de tuer le monde entier. De détruire le monde entier. Et elle me manque. C'est atroce a quel point elle me manque. Chaque fois que je respire, chaque fois que mon coeur bat. Elle me manque. Constamment. La douleur ne me quitte jamais. Comme la haine. La haine est plus forte car c'est maintenant la seule chose qui me tient en vie. La seule raison qu'il me reste de m'accrocher. Il n'est pas question que je fasse l'honneur ces parasites de mourir. Je vais vivre et les emmerder aussi longtemps que possible. C'est comme ca c'est tout. Je ne sais pas m'en sortir autrement.

*  
Elle est la. En face de moi. Elle me regarde. Ou devrais-je dire il me regarde ? Le parasite qui a prit le contrôle du corps de Mélanie est la et m'observe de ses yeux lumineux. Je le hais de toute mes force. Comme jamais je n'ai hait quelqu'un dans ma vie. C'est peut- être le corps de Mélanie mais ce n'est pas elle. Non ce n'est pas elle. Je n'arrive plus penser correctement. Je ne vois plus clair. Je vois rouge. Je vois embrouillé. Il s'approche de moi. Il me faut toute la maitrise du monde pour ne pas le tuer tout de suite. J'aurais voulu en être capable mais mon corps le refuse. Ces Melanie la, a l'intérieur. Effacé mais elle quand même. A la seule pensée qu'elle n'existe plus, qu'il ne reste que ses souvenirs je frissonne. Et je frappe le parasite. Je veux rugir. Tout ce qui était si claire quelques semaines plus tôt n'est maintenant que confusion. Je ne peux pas la tuer comme ca. Mais en même temps je n'aie pas le choix si je veux tuer le mille-pattes peace and love. Rien n'est claire dans ma tête. Tout ce que je sais pour l instant ces que je refuse de le laisser a Doc. J'ai besoin de réfléchir avant. Et si les autres veulent a ce point le tuer et bien je le protégerais. Je protégerais le parasite parce que j'ai besoin de réfléchir et parce que j'ai besoin de décider si je suis capable ou non de tuer le corps de Mélanie. Durant les jours suivant je surveille son trou. Et je pense. Je délibère. J'écoute mes voix intérieures. Aucune décision concluante n'en est encore sortie. Ian et Kyle sont venu. Je m'en fiche. Le parasite a fait quelque chose de bizarre. Il s'est interposé pour me protéger. Chose tout a fait absurde compte tenu du fait que j'aurais pu tuer Kyle en une seconde si je l'avais voulu. Et quand il est tombé tout près de moi je n'ai pas pu m'empècher de le rattraper. Réflexe. J'ai malheureusement réalisé trop tard que c'était maintenant le parasite que je touchais. Ian est aussi venu me voir hier et il a tenté de me convaincre que ce n'est pas une traqueuse. Je n' en suis pas sûr. En mçeme temps j'aimerais plus que tout au monde que ce soit une traqueuse comme ca peut-être que j'arriverais a la tuer. Parce que pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que je n'y arriverais pas.

Jeb m'a proposé d'aller en raid. J'ai accepté. Cette expédition m'a permit de m'éclaircir l'esprit. Je vais le tuer. Je le dois. Malheureusement en rentrant j'ai eu droit a une mauvaise surprise. Gaby qui était accepté parmi les autres. Parmi ma communauté d'humain. Et je me suis sentis trahi et en même temps si triste. Mais comme d' habitude avec moi c'est la rage qui a prit le relais. Maintenant que Jamie c'était attaché au parasite ca ne ferait que rendre les choses plus difficile. J'allais le tuer. A cause de lui Jamie allait souffrir encore plus. Et puis a les voir ensemble tout les deux des tonnes de souvenir me sont revenu. Et ca ma fait souffrir. Vraiment un mal de chien. J'avais de nouveau cette envie de hurler ma colère et de tuer tout le monde. J'avais de nouveau cette envie d'aller la réclamer. De réclamer ma vie avec elle perdue. De retrouver mon amour. De retrouver la femme de ma vie. Mélanie. J'ai le coeur brisé. J'ai le coeur en miette. Elle s'est enfuie. Tant mieux je m'en m'évite de l'étrangler a main nu. Et Ian m'énerve tout a coup vouloir la protéger. Cette nuit la je dors très peu. Mon sommeil est peuplé de cauchemar. Je vois sans cesse Mélanie habité par un traqueur. Elle me regarde et ses yeux brillent la lumière. Et puis elle me sourit et tout d'un coup je suis entouré d'autres traqueurs. Elle m'a vendu. Elle m'a donné aux âmes. Pourtant je n'arrive pas réagir. Je la regarde la , sans bouger, le regard blessé. J ai l'impression de peser une tonne. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi lourd. D'habitude c'est a ce moment que je me réveille. C'est la que mon sommeil est interrompu et que je me rend compte que la sensation de peser un tonne et d'être blessé existe aussi dans la réalité. Tout ca n'est pas qu'un rêve. Je me sens aussi comme ca dans la réalité. Je ne le laisse juste pas paraitre c'est tout. J'ai toujours été bon pour cacher mes émotions. Déja enfants jamais personne ne pouvait deviner ce que je pensais vraiment. Je me renseigne pour Jamie. Je le trouve avec Gaby. Ca me rappel la première fois ou je les avait trouvé ensemble en revenant d'un court sommeil. Cette fois la j'étais en effet pas loin déclater. De laisser tomber. De juste me laisser mourir. Mais heureusement la rage avait vite repris le dessus. Comme maintenant. Je m'en fiche. J'ai blessé Jamie. Qu'il m est frappé n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste et je ne veux pas risquer de me disputer avec lui. Je cours pour le rattraper. Il me fait promettre de ne pas _le_ toucher et passe toute la nuit a tenter de me prouver avec Jeb que Mélanie est encore la. Je ne peux pas le croire. C'est aussi simple que ca. Parce que si je le crois et que mes espoirs sont décus je ne crois pas que je pourrais y survivre. Pas encore une fois. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Je dois avouer que j'en suis un peu soulagé. Je n'étais pas sûr non plus d'arriver le tuer. Je suis encore trop émotif. Je vais lui faire passer un test. Pour voir si il me ment. Je me doute bien de ce qui va se passer. Je veux en être sûr quand même. Ian est encore la a m' agacer. A croire qu'il est amoureux. Je fais mon teste et je suis surpris par ce qui arrive. Mélanie est peut-être encore la. Et je ne manque pas de lui faire savoir que je l'aime encore si elle est bien la. J'ai repris un peu espoir. Cette nuit la je rêve au temps ancien ou nous étions heureux tout les trois. Moi, Jamie et Mélanie. Nous formions notre famille et nous étions heureux. Oui, nous étions heureux. Malgré le monde qui partait en dérive et tout ce que nous avions perdu nous avions trouvé notre petite parcelle de bonheur. Les jours qui suivent sont étranges. J'oscille entre l'espoir et les regrets d'avoir seulement pensé que cette histoire pouvait être vrai. Puis il arrive cet incident. Kyle a essayé de tuer Gaby. C'est comme ca qu'on l'appelle maintenant. J'ai encore un peu de difficulté avec ce nom. Pour moi elle restera toujours un parasite. Je lui parle et pour une fois elle me répond. Et elle me dit ce qu'elle pense. Intérieurement j'apprécie. Ensuite il y a ce procès. Et je vois tout ce que je ne veux pas être. Et je me rends compte que Gaby n'a jamais rien fait de mal a notre communauté. Au contraire même. Et puis tout d'un coup je décide que je la crois. Mélanie est encore la . L' amour de ma vie. Elle est toujours en vie. Quelque part au font de ce corps qui es le sien elle est toujours présente. Je parle a Gaby. Elle est gentille finalement. Je dois admettre que je ne l'avais jamais vraiment remarqué avant. Il faut dire que j'étais pas mal dans ma bulle. Même quand elle était d'une patience d'ange avec Walter je ne voulais pas la voir. Ian me tombe de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Mélanie est a moi donc son corps aussi. Il n'a pas se mêler de mes affaires. Je me serre de Jamie pour avoir Gaby dans notre chambre. Je suis encore un peu intimidé avec elle. Je vois bien qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle aime le petit mais j'ai encore un peu de difficulté. Bien que je lui sois plus que reconnaissant pour m'avoir ramené Mélanie. Je me sens plus léger. J' avais oublié ce que c'était que de ne pas constamment détester quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il y a cet incident avec les âmes en morceaux. Je lui laisse de l'espace. Elle a besoin d'être seul. Apparemment Ian ne comprend pas ca. Je me sens un peu désolé mais en même temps elle, elle ne sent pas désolé pour tous les humains ayant été effacé. Je suis injuste je sais. C'est comme ca c'est tout. Puis Jamie tombe malade. Je suis complètement paniqué. Heureusement Gaby a sauvé la situation. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais pas a la frapper avec cette grosse roche. Et quand elle s'est rentré ce couteau dans le bras. OUCH! J'avais mal pour elle. Je l'adore. J'ai totalement et complètement confiance en elle maintenant. Je l'aime presque au même niveau que Jamie. A la différence que je n'embrasse pas Jamie. Je me rappelle avec bonheur ce petit instant passé avec Mélanie plus tôt pour la ramener. Ses baisés chaud et enflammés m'avait manqué. Sa passion et son caractère. J'ai eu l'impression de la retrouver pendant un instant. Et maintenant je sens que je peux aussi apprécier Gaby. Comme Mélanie l'apprécie elle aussi j'en suis sûr. Elles semblent vraiment proche toutes les deux. J'imagine que c'est normal quand on partage son corps avec quelqu'un. Les semaines qui suivent sont paradisiaque pour moi. Même si Ian continue de m'énerver j'ai enfin l'impression d'avoir vraiment retrouvé Mel. Et j'aime de plus en plus Gaby. Elle est vraiment attachante. Nous avons passé proche de nous faire prendre. Encore une fois elle a sauvé la situation. Elle est ma nouvelle héroine.

*  
Il se passe quelque chose. Gaby n'agit pas normalement. Je pense qu'elle veut laisser son corps Mélanie. Ce n' est pas moi qui va l'en empêché certain. Pourtant parce que je sens qu'elle va me manquer je m'endors contre elle la nuit ou nous allons chercher les caissons. Ian réagit vraiment mal a l'annonce de son départ. Je ne l' avais jamais vu comme ca. Il va peut-être comprendre ce que j'ai ressentis en perdant Mélanie. Je dis au revoir a Gaby. Elle me demande de mentir mais je ne le fais pas. Du moins pas totalement. Je suis effectivement triste qu'elle parte. Et je voudrais qu'elle reste. Juste pas dans le corps de Mélanie. Pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Je suis un triple idiot. J'attend que Doc est sortis Gaby du corps et puis je le menace. Ensuite je vais réveiller Ian et je lui résume la situation. Mon bonheur de retrouver Mélanie est complet et je suis euphorique. Je la réveille d'un long bais qu'elle semble apprécier. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps. Il faut sauver Gaby. Je trouve un corps qui représente exactement l'image que je me fais d'elle. Et puis nous l'insérons dans ce nouveau corps. On se croirait dans un Happily Ever After. Tout le monde est heureux. Ian a sa Gaby, moi j'ai ma Mélanie et je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Par contre une chose me chicote. Je suis toujours jaloux quand je voix Gaby dans les bras de Ian.


End file.
